fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sue
' Sue '''is Beth's best friend. As such, she is found by the harbor in the Fighter Area. She is a largely irrelevant NPC, but her dialogue is helpful, particularly to new fighters. She seems to know everything that's happening on the island. Quotes ''Oh, so Dr. Diggins isn't back yet? Well, you'll get used to that... In that case, maybe you should check into the hotel? The Relic Hotel is to the right of the Fossil Center. It's the only hotel on the island, so that where all Fossil Fighters who come here stay. '' ''Dr. Diggins might be back by now. Maybe you should try going back to the Fossil Center. "Congratulations on leveling up! You made Level 4 Fighter! So have you already been to Bottomsup Bay? There are a lot of fossils that you can find only in Bottomsup Bay. It's a little hard getting around underwater, but you'll be fine!" "Hey, what's bothering you, {player}? If you need help at the hotel, just go to hotel reception and ask the Hotel Manager for assistance. He's always there, and he knows more about the hotel and the people staying there than anyone." "I heard a funny rumor recently...Apparently the Digadig tribe in Knotwood Forest has this secret dance from long ago. I wonder what it's like? I would love to see how another culture dances!" "That's quite a bug shell you've got there. Oh, that guest in the hotel, Nick Nack, asked you for that? And you danced an ancient ritual hip-shaker dance to make the bug molt? Huh... OK then. Sounds like you've been working hard!" "I heard that you can dig up 'something cool' in Greenhorn Plains. I wonder what they mean by 'something cool' ..." "Nick Nack in the hotel asked you for another favor, huh? I hope this one is a bit more...normal. Good luck!" "I just heard this strange shark story. Did you know that in Bottomsup Bay, there's a shark with dentures? I'd like to see it for myself, but it's just too scary. Who made dentures for a shark? Why? It gives me chills. Just be extra careful in Bottomsup Bay, OK?" "Yeah, a member of the BB Bandits was spotted in the hotel. She's probably after something weird out of Nick Nack's collection... Be careful around the hotel if you plan on going near Nick's room." "I hope you're ready for your Level-Up Battle. If so, get on over to Fossil Stadium! If not, you better get digging and cleaning!" "I'm so worried about poor Rosie! Being kidnapped must be just terrifying! What would anyone want with one of those tacky old idols, anyway? Scary stuff. I'll definitely be watching MY back. You should watch out too. You might also be better off taking any valuables out of your room and keeping them with you for safety." "I have the strangest feeling that something is going to happen in the Park Area... What could it be?" "There's a small boat docked in the Park Area. Who in the world would take their boat there?" "It was just amazing how you saved Rosie like that! Mr. Richmond was talking about how much he wants to thank you." "It's time for your next Level-Up Battle. Fossil Stadium awaits! Are you excited?" "Congratulations on leveling up! You're already a Level 6 Fighter. Wow! By the way, have you been to Mt. Lavaflow yet?" "Hmm. That sonar system of yours is slightly...different. It picks up idols, huh? Oh! So you're looking for idols? Best of luck, {player}!" "BB Boss is in the Richmond Building now. I hope Mr. Richmond is OK! I'm so worried..." "What?! The legendary beast, Frigisaurus?! How did BB Boss...? Have you already started looking for a way to defeat the Frigisaurus? I'll bet the Digadig tribe would know a way. They've been on the island longer than anyone..." "Did you find a way to defeat BB Boss? Wh-what?! The legendary monster, Ignosaurus?! We've heard stories of that powerful dinosaur on Vivosaur Island for ages. If you could revive Ignosaurus somehow, you'd surely stand a chance against Frigisaurus! I'll let everyone know. Maybe they'll stop panicking if they know there's a plan." "Huh? So now you're looking for a lava valve? Is there even such a thing?! Shark dentures...idols...lava valves... Whatever happened to just hunting for fossils?" "Really?! You found the legendary Ignosaurus fossil?! That's great! So the stories WERE true... You'd best get the news down to Dr. Diggins and Mr. Richmond down in the Fossil Center warehouse." "Wow. If I had to clean a legendary fossil, I would be really nervous. But to defeat BB Boss and his Frigisaurus, that Ignosaurus is absolutely necessary. Just stay focused and you should have no problem cleaning it!" "You did it! You got Ignosaurus! We all believe in you! We know you can defeat BB Boss! Make us all proud!" "It's about time for your last Level-Up Battle. Don't worry. I think you have what it takes to become a Master Fighter! Good luck!" "I see you two together a lot. You must get along pretty well. Are you going to see Mr. Richmond together?" "It seems like there are still a lot of Fighters here on Vivosaur Island. Good luck on your way to becoming the number one Fighter!" Trivia *Unlike most other ignorable NPCs, Sue does have an unavoidable speaking line in the tutorial chapter. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tip-Giving NPCs Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Vivosaur Town Category:Vivosaur Island